Girlfriend, Huh?
by rookie-chan
Summary: Do you know what it feels? Natsume recently asked over a girl who never became a part of his life before. Of course I know. What Mikan doesn't know is what happens after answering Natsume's question.NatsuMikan OneShot


**I'm really new into this anime, so please spare my life if I did something wrong. Please spare me, I really liked to make fanfics but it is my first time doing a one-shot fic about Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice anime. Only Tachibana-sama did.**

* * *

Not all we see are real.

Sometimes we need to look closer to see what's inside.

Everything was covered with white snow during winter in Gakuen Alice. It was some kind of Valentines Day, but even more special than that. It was just that everything seems like happy inside the campus, with girl's secret admirers around. But one girl is really unhappy. She doesn't even know if she has one.

"Hmp. How ironic." Mikan murmured while walking through the empty halls of Gakuen Alice.

She kicked the snow in front of her and grunted. "I don't really know what's so special with this day. Everyone is so busy and they don't even mind of hanging around with me! This is so ironic that even Hotaru doesn't even care and she's got an admirer while me, I don't have any o-ah!" Mikan stopped grunting when she bumped at something she doesn't know.

"Oi, look where you're going." A voice protested. Mikan raised her head and to her surprise, she saw a pair of onyx eyes looking directly on her.

Mikan backed off. _NNNNNNatsume????!!!!! _ Her spine shrilled. She put off her sight from him, her lips resembling a scared frown. "G-Gomen nasai…" she stuttered and started crossing her path away from him.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Heh. Looks like you don't have your friends around because they are busy talking with their opposite mates. They ditched you." He smirked.

Mikan stopped walking, her hands making a closed fist. She faced Natsume with such annoyed look at her face. "Hey you! You don't have the right to say that Hotaru and Yuu ditched me! Hmp!" she said as she turned her back to him and started walking away quickly.

_Wait. _She thought of and walked back to her previous place. She faced Natsume with her thought. "Chotto mate kudasai…" she said and eyed over Natsume from head to toe.

_What is she doing? _Natsume thought of, his sweat dropping from his face.

"Why are you here, ne?" Mikan asked when she noticed that Natsume is not in the classroom socializing with others. "Oh well," she sighed. "I asked the wrong question. Where is Ruka?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to tell you?" he said.

Mikan was bummed out. "Hmp! I'm just asking! How rude!" she said and walked out.

Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan's annoyed face.

He sat at the veranda and sighed. _How many times should I think of her? She nearly caught me. _He thought of.

"What am I saying?! Argh!" he shook his head at the thought of being Mikan's secret admirer for the day. What a stupid thought! And then a question ran through his mind again.

_What does it feels to have a-_

"Hey." Mikan's voice called once more. Natsume gasped and looked at her. "What do you need?" he asked.

Mikan sat beside Natsume, hugged her knees and tucked her chin above it. "I'm just wondering why you're not with Ruka. Most of the time you spends it by hanging up with him." She said.

Natsume twitched his eyebrows. _Why is she talking this close with me? _ He thought of. He rubbed his mittens together and sighed. "I'm on my business; go now, you are disturbing me." He said stoically.

Mikan looked at Natsume in disappointment and frowned. "I'm just asking for a nice conversation here but it seems like you're not interested. Well, see you next time." She said disappointedly and stood up, starting to walk out.

Natsume narrowed his eyebrows when his hands involuntarily took Mikan's arms and sat her down forcedly. "Don't go away." He said as he laid his head at Mikan's lap. "It isn't good if you leave someone if he is going through such coldness."

Mikan blushed. _What is he talking about? And gasps Kami-sama, Natsume Hyuuga, the number one student in Gakuen Alice elementary division is lying on her lap! What do I do? _She worried quietly.

"Anou, Natsume, what-"Mikan tried to pull and utter some words when Natsume pursed her lips with his index finger. She blushed.

"Don't be so noisy." He said. He looked directly to her eyes and asked. "Do you know what it feels when you have some one with to make you happy?"

Mikan tried to stop her blush. Natsume is really weird today, she thought. "Of course I know that thing. I have friends."

Natsume looked at her. "You know what it feels?"

Mikan nodded.

Natsume looked at her while a faint blush started to creep out from his features. "Can you teach me how?"

Mikan looked at Natsume with such shock expression on her eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

Silence passed.

Mikan tore off her gaze from him, her eyes blinking several times, her eyelashes brushing through her blushing cheeks as she do.

Natsume noticed how Mikan's eyelashes brushed through her cheeks as she blinked. "Hey, what now?"

Mikan looked again at Natsume. "You know what Natsume, you are really weird today."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Answer me. Can you teach me?" he stubbornly asked.

Mikan sighed. She has no choice except of saying yes or okay. "O-okay. It is as long as you wanted to learn." She said.

Natsume sat up and looked at Mikan with faint blushes on his cheeks. "So, you mean you will teach me what it feels if I have a girlfriend?"

Mikan backed off. "Eh?"

Natsume looked at her with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "We can start now." He said as he held Mikan's chin.

Mikan blushed when she noticed the face contact between her and Natsume. She closed her eyes in nervousness as she felt a warm thing pressing beneath her thin lips.

_N-Natsume…_

"Natsume-"

-BANG!

"Hey Hotaru, I think you overdid it." Yuu said as he looked over Mikan's banged figure at the wall. Mikan opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Where am I?" Mikan asked. She looked around her and saw that it isn't her room.

"You are here in my room again." Hotaru said while fixing her Mega-Puncher beside her bed.

Mikan shook her head. She observed her surroundings and proved that Hotaru is right.

_So, all of it were just a dream. _She mused disappointedly. She looked at the window and noticed the falling snow around the dormitory.

* * *

"Hmp. How ironic." Mikan murmured while walking through the empty halls of Gakuen Alice.

She kicked the snow in front of her and grunted. "I don't really know what's so special with this day. Everyone is so busy and they don't even mind of hanging around with me! This is so ironic that even Hotaru doesn't even care and she's got an admirer while me, I don't have any o-ah!" Mikan stopped grunting when she bumped at something she doesn't know.

"Oi, look where you're going." A voice protested. Mikan raised her head and to her surprise, she saw a pair of onyx eyes looking directly on her.

Mikan backed off. _NNNNNNatsume????!!!!! Wait… this event is familiar…_

"Oi." Natsume called on. Mikan looked at Natsume with a faint blush playing through her cheeks.

"What is that?" she asked. Natsume pulled her closer to her and forced her to sit beside him. Natsume laid his head above Mikan's lap and sighed.

"Do you know what it feels when you have some one with to make you happy?" Natsume asked. Mikan felt adrenalin rushing through her entire body. _My dream… Oh my…_

All things in her dream started to happen with just a blink of an eye.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Natsume said as he held Mikan's chin. Mikan blushed madly while keeping her eyes shut.

"I think I'll do it some other time. Oi, Mikan, you're my girlfriend now." He said as he let go off Mikan's chin. Mikan blinked several times.

"E-"Mikan was to react but to her surprise she just saw Natsume came in front of her nearly and kissed her.

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise.

No. Natsume isn't releasing her!

Mikan shut her eyes as she felt Natsume's warm kiss beneath her lips.

Natsume smirked as he took a sneak over Mikan's shut eyes. "Mikan should know how to kiss." He said cockily.

Everything around them was full of coldness, but now, something made her warm.

It was his kiss. No. Her first kiss with Natsume.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, minna! I'm really sorry if the characters are OOC, please tell me if they are. It's my first time writing a fic about this pair; I just wanted to make a story about them and now, here it is. Please tell me my mistakes. Ahee! I really loved NatsuMikan fics! I wish you liked my story. **

**Ja'ne!**

**rookie-chan **


End file.
